


"Goblin Market"

by PassionObsessed



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Academia, Academic Smut, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Desk Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Husbands, Love, M/M, Professor Alec Lightwood, Professor Magnus Bane, Smut, Soft Husbands, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:48:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29388684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PassionObsessed/pseuds/PassionObsessed
Summary: Academic AU Smut Featuring Professor Magnus Lightwood-Bane and Alec Lightwood-Bane.Magnus comes to collect his wayward husband who is working late and they get distracted by each other. There's poetry and a desk involved. A soft, fluffy fic about two men that love each other (and each other's bodies) very much.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 20
Kudos: 142





	"Goblin Market"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceOnIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/gifts).



> I haven't written anything for over five years, but Shadowhunters took over my brain and Malec took over my heart and the Malec Discord Server took over everything else. This fic is really for all of them and their love and encouragement. I haven't been there long but they make it feel like it's been forever. Hopefully there is more where this comes from! I do have ideas. 
> 
> Special thanks to [AceOnIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce) for being an enthusiastic cheerleader and beta. (And several other special peeps on the server, you know who you are.)
> 
> Title from Christina Rosetti's "Goblin Market," which also features in the story. [Read it, it's amazing.](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/44996/goblin-market)

The building was dim and quiet but Magnus could still see light shining underneath the door at the end of the hall. He grimaced slightly and then ambled down the threadbare carpet until he reached the heavy mahogany door. The bright nameplate in the center still reeked of newness and Magnus smiled at it. He raised his hand and brushed his fingers lightly over the letters: _Dr. Alexander Lightwood-Bane, Professor._

Magnus smirked to himself as he remembered the uproar that their marriage had caused last September. The ceremony in July had been quiet and no one had known until they had each filed the name change with the registrar that fall. The outcry had been immediate: their colleagues because they hadn’t even known that he and Alec were dating and felt robbed of an opportunity to mock, and their students because, according to Izzy, they were, _“the hottest professors on campus, didn’t you know, Magnus?”_ Alec had seemed particularly bewildered about the student aspect, asking Magnus why the women in his classes were so upset when he was sure that they already knew he was gay. Magnus had just laughed at him, patted him on the cheek, and told him not to worry his pretty head about it.

Thankfully, everything had died down fairly quickly and here they were in late December, counting down the days until the end of the semester. And Alec had missed dinner. Again. Magnus stopped caressing the letters of his husband’s name and knocked twice, sharply.

“Come!” Alec’s voice sounded tired and impatient.

Magnus eased himself inside and then leaned back against the door once it was closed. Alec was seated behind the large, scuffed desk, half hidden behind one stack of books while another stack, this one of papers, teetered precariously in the far corner. Magnus arched an eyebrow at Alec, who had yet to lift his head from where he was scribbling furiously on what looked like a student’s end-of-term paper. 

“Darling, I thought that once you got tenure this nonsense would stop. And where are your TA’s? Aren’t they supposed to be the ones to rip your students’ papers to shreds?”

Alec still didn’t lift his head, just scrawled a giant 75 in red ink at the top of the poor soul’s paper, circled it, and shoved it towards the leaning pile. 

“Maia is out with the flu. I have twenty five papers left, Magnus, and I am _going to finish them_ tonight.” The pen kept moving without pause. Magnus watched Alec’s dark hair twitch with the force of the pen strokes. 

Sighing loudly, Magnus walked over to the bookshelf on the far wall of Alec’s office and ran his hands along the titles. 

Magnus’ voice was light as he said, “Fine then, I guess I’ll just have to entertain myself.” Having found what he wanted, Magnus pulled the slim volume off the shelf and made his way to the overstuffed chair in the corner that he had claimed as his own sometime in the first year that they were (secretly) dating. It was an orange monstrosity that never matched his outfits, but it was quite possibly the most comfortable chair in existence and so Magnus put up with the indignity of not color-coordinating with the furniture. He settled in, crossing one leg underneath the other and opening the book in front of him. 

The room was quiet, except for the occasional rustling of paper from the desk and the periodic rustling of paper as Magnus turned pages. 

Finally, Alec blew out a sigh and leaned back in his chair, tossing the pen down as the chair creaked at the change in position. He lifted his head and looked in Magnus’ direction for the first time since he’d arrived. Magnus turned another page. From underneath his lashes, he watched Alec roll his eyes.

“Hello, Professor Lightwood-Bane. How is the wonderful world of Economics?”

“Oh, you know, there are numbers and things. Charts. Graphs. Costs. Benefits. Students confusing them.” Magnus kept his eyes on his book and turned another page. 

He saw Alec’s shoulders slump slightly. When he spoke again, his voice was tender and tired. “Hi, Magnus. I missed you. I’m sorry it’s so late. How was your day?”

Magnus lifted his head finally and looked at his husband. Alec’s eyes were direct and there was a small smile of apology on his beautiful mouth. Magnus let his own shoulders drop and he leaned back in his chair. “Hello, love. I missed you too. Also, dinner. Although I have been making up for that lack of food here, in my mind anyway.” He brandished the book in the air with a little wave. 

Alec arched an eyebrow. “Yeah? And what have you been reading?”

“Rosetti. _Goblin Market_ , of course.” Magnus smiled. With his teeth. Alec's whole face relaxed into a grin. 

“Really, now.” He slouched deeper into his chair and pushed it back slightly, so that Magnus could see those long legs stretching out and out. Alec’s sprawl pulled at his dress pants in intriguing ways. He let his eyes wander back up until he reached Alec’s face, which was, predictably, smirking at him.

Magnus rolled his eyes right back. “Yes, really. It’s been quite… stimulating, in fact.” Magnus sat up straighter as an enticing idea unfurled in the back of his head. He looked at Alec. “In fact, would you like to hear some?” He let some of his excitement bleed into his voice.

Alec peered closely at him for a minute. Then he slowly lowered his arms down to rest on the sides of the heavy desk chair. His voice was already slightly scratchy as he said, “And your conditions?” 

It was Magnus’ turn to grin widely. Oh, he did so love this man. “Unzip your pants. Pull yourself out. And then put your hands back on the chair and don’t move until I tell you.”

Alec’s hands immediately went to his trousers, opening the button and drawing down the zipper. Magnus watched Alec wet his lips as he pushed his boxers out of the way (the blue silk ones, Magnus noted, the ones that always went missing from his drawer) and pulled his cock out. It was still soft but as Alec’s hands lingered Magnus could see it start to firm up. He clicked his tongue.

“None of that now. Arms and hands on the chair.” 

Alec huffed, but did as ordered and put his hands back on the chair. He curled his fingers around the knobby ends of the chair arms and gripped them lightly. He stayed quiet. But his eyes were locked on Magnus’ and they were already starting to smolder. Magnus felt a surge of affection rocket through him. He still didn’t know how he got so lucky with Alec but he did know that he was never letting him go. He thumbed his wedding ring.

Before reaching down for the book of poetry in his lap, Magnus let himself take in the picture in front of him. Alec’s solid body was slightly dwarfed by the large, ornate desk chair but he commanded the eye anyway. He was a study in dark, muted blues and greys, with the collar of his navy shirt peeking out from underneath his charcoal cashmere sweater. His long, long legs were encased in smooth dress slacks, with a sharp crease that started at his knees and went down to his ankles, ending in argyle socks. Magus was slightly startled to realize that Alec wasn’t wearing his shoes and, as he watched, Alec wriggled his toes. Amused, Magnus let himself smile as he raised his eyes and focused on his favorite part of the striking tableau - the ruddy pink of Alec’s cock, framed so nicely by the dark slacks and sweater, now almost fully hard under his gaze and curving up towards his belly. He lingered for another moment, the room quiet except for the sound of the deep breaths that Alec was already taking. 

Magnus met his husband’s eyes, the dark brown already mostly eclipsed by pupil, and asked, “Ready?”

“Always.” Alec’s voice was low and infinitely warm and Magnus felt heat flash deep inside him. His cock throbbed and he shifted slightly. Alec’s face twisted into a smirk.

Magnus cleared his throat, raised the book, and started to read, _“Morning and evening/ Maids heard the goblins cry:/ “Come buy our orchard fruits,/ Come buy, come buy…_ ” He kept his voice steady and slow, curving his tongue around the words. 

Getting up from his chair, Magnus strolled across the room and came around behind the desk, reading. Alec’s eyes tracked him as he went but otherwise he stayed still, breathing evenly. Magnus was now next to him, looking down at his husband’s hands on the arms of the chair and the cock between his legs. With one hand holding the book, still reading, he reached down with the other and firmly grasped Alec’s cock. It was hot and hard in his hand and he gave it one firm stroke from root to tip and listened to Alec gasp. Then he let go. He moved around the chair and caressed the side of Alec’s neck before returning to the front of the chair. The poem’s words kept spilling from his lips.

 _“Apples and quinces,/Lemons and oranges,/Plump unpeck’d cherries,/Melons and raspberries,/Bloom-down-cheek’d peaches…_ ” The words flowed out in rhythm and Magnus kept circling and circling around Alec, alternating soft caresses on neck and hands with hard touches to his cock. Sometimes he stroked twice, three times, before letting go. Other times he barely brushed it with his fingertips. Small beads of pre-cum started to gather on the head and Magnus used his thumb to swipe them off and spread them down and around. 

Alec’s breathing was getting deeper and deeper with each pass. His hands had started to clench on the arms of the chair and his hips had started to anticipate Magnus’ hands and would rise up just enough to try and push his cock into them. On the next round, as Magnus said, “ _Figs to fill your mouth,_ ” Alec finally let out a soft groan. His head thunked onto the back of the chair and he met Magnus’ eyes, his own slightly desperate. His mouth was open and there was a fine sheen of sweat on his upper lip. 

Magnus stopped in front of the chair. He pushed his way in closer between Alec’s legs and leaned over his body, his chest blanketing his husband’s as he stared at him. He held Alec’s eyes as he lifted his free hand to his mouth, and, pausing in his so-far seamless recitation, licked his fingers before wrapping them again around Alec’s cock. Magnus had to stifle his own gasp as he swiped more pre-cum off the soft head; it was practically weeping now and hard as stone. Magnus moved even closer, nuzzling the stubble on the side of his face. Alec’s hair brushed his cheek and Magnus inhaled the fading scent of aftershave and new, clean sweat.

Trembling a bit himself, he lifted the book back up close to his face so that he could see the next lines and said, “ _Crouching close together/In the cooling weather,/With clasping arms and cautioning lips,/With tingling cheeks and finger tips._ ” Alec groaned, deep in his chest, and Magnus caved.

He started moving his right hand faster and faster, letting the book fall to the floor with a gentle thump and clutching Alec's shoulder for balance with his left. He buried his face in Alec’s neck. Alec was shifting more now, restless shivers and twitches as he got closer and closer to the edge. Magnus mouthed at the soft skin right behind his ear, a hot spot that never failed to get a moan. Sure enough, Alec's breath shuddered out and he finally broke his silence.

“Magnus, Magnus, _please_.”

“Please what, darling?” Magnus nipped at his earlobe, his hand tightening and relaxing as it moved up and down Alec’s length. 

“ _Please_ let me come. I promise…” Alec’s voice trailed off into another cry as Magnus squeezed right below the head of his cock. 

Magnus let out a breathy laugh, “Promise to not stay late again and miss dinner? Promise not to ignore me when I come to fetch you? Don’t make vows you can’t keep, love.” Alec turned his head to press against Magnus’ cheek, hard. His wrist finally starting to ache from the angle, Magnus relented. 

He shifted so that he could attack Alec’s mouth with his own, finally kissing him for the first time all evening. Alec met him just as fiercely, sweeping his tongue into Magnus’ mouth, aching to get deeper. Magnus gripped him harder, riding just below the edge of pain that Alec liked right before he came. They kissed, savagely. Then, finally, he felt Alec’s muscles start to lock down and he tore himself away from Alec’s mouth just in time to watch orgasm crest over him and felt his cock pulse with his release. Alec let out one low cry and then bit his lip to keep the rest of his sounds in. (Magnus was hoping one day to hear them all; thankfully they had time.) He kept stroking him through the aftershocks, Alec quivering like a spent arrow.

Alec abruptly sagged back into the chair, falling a few inches away from Magnus. His eyes were closed and he was taking long, unsteady breaths. Magnus looked down Alec’s front and tsked. Alec’s lovely dark grey sweater was spattered with white splotches. Alec looked down as well and sighed.

“How is it that I always end up covered in come and you stay spotless?” Alec grumbled. 

Magnus snickered and reluctantly released Alec's cock, giving it one last caress just to watch him flinch from oversensitivity. He reached for his pocket square to wipe away the few drops of come that had escaped off his fingers. “Practice, darling.” He smiled. 

Alec glared. He sat up sharply and uncurled his hands from the chair arms, flexing his fingers. He put his right hand over the hard bulge in Magnus’ leather pants and squeezed, a little viciously. Magnus’ breath left him in a rush, his body finally remembering that he’d been on edge for… a while. 

He closed his eyes and his head fell back a little as Alec’s hand rubbed and molded itself over his cock. The heat from his hand was glorious and he needed to be in Alec’s mouth now. He opened his eyes and stepped back towards the desk, dislodging Alec. Magnus reached down to the laces of his pants and started to loosen them quickly. As the tight pressure suddenly relaxed and his cock pushed forward out of its confines, Magnus whined high in throat as all the blood in his body rushed south. 

While Magnus was still recovering, Alec wrenched himself forward and started to shove him back up against the desk, those big hands of his grasping at Magnus’ hips. They reached the desk in one more step and then Magnus was up and sitting on the wood surface, a crinkle of paper underneath his ass announcing that he was crushing some kid’s badly-written treatise on Wordsworth. A second later he decided he didn’t care as Alec finally succeeded in getting his cock free of his pants and grabbed at him. Magnus clutched his wrist and stopped him. “No,” he rasped. “I want your mouth.”

Alec heaved air and his eyes were fire. He hooked his ankle around the heavy chair and hurled it closer. In one move, he fell down into it and bent his head and engulfed Magnus’ cock in his mouth. Magnus shouted. His hands came up and clawed at Alec’s head, holding him down for a long moment before sense returned and he eased him up, his cock bobbing out of Alec’s mouth as he drew off, the cool air another overwhelming hit of sensation. Magnus was panting. He looked down at Alec, who gave his cock one long lick before lifting his head to stare at him, his eyes dark holes, pupils impossibly dilated. 

Magnus put his hand on Alec’s jaw, and, using his index finger, tapped twice sharply. Alec stilled and swallowed. Still staring at Magnus, he tapped twice on Magnus’ hip, where his hands were still hot brands through the leather, and nodded infinitesimally. Magnus felt his eyelids flutter in anticipation and he brought his other hand up to cradle Alec’s face and guide him back down onto his cock. 

Alec’s head became almost dead weight as he leaned forward and gave himself over to Magnus’ hands. Magnus lifted his legs up and braced himself on the desk chair, completely surrounding Alec’s bent body. He gripped Alec’s skull, fingers buried in sweat-damp hair, and controlled the hot slide of Alec’s mouth down, down, down to the root of his cock. He held him there for endless seconds, reveling in the scalding heat of Alec’s throat, feeling him start to drool just the smallest bit, and fighting not to move. Finally, he pulled him upwards again, looking down to watch as Alec’s lips came back together to suckle on the head, tongue worrying at the spot right below. Magnus groaned and then set a rhythm, pushing and pulling Alec’s head up and down, directing every movement as he raced towards orgasm.

His eyes caught suddenly on the poetry book on the floor and he laughed breathlessly. He gasped out the words as best he could, reciting from memory: “ _Sweeter than honey from the rock,/Stronger than man-rejoicing wine,/Clearer than water flow’d that juice -_ ” he broke off and cried out; Alec’s hands had tightened painfully on his hips. He could feel Alec trying to raise his head; Magnus held him firm and quickened his pace. It wouldn’t be long now, he could feel it rising in his spine. He gritted out the next lines, “ _He suck’d and suck’d and suck’d the more/ Fruits which that unknown orchard bore-_ ” He shoved Alec’s head down and Alec swallowed around him and Magnus came instantly, pouring himself into Alec as lightning lit up his brain. 

He started to fall backwards and released Alec’s head so that he could catch himself on the desk, his arms and hands shaky as he held himself up. Alec mouthed at his cock for another minute, making Magnus twitch, before letting it slip out and resting his head on Magnus’ thigh. The room was silent again except for their breathing and then Magnus chuckled. He shifted his weight so that he could reach out and thumb at Alec’s bright red, swollen lips, and said, “ _He suck’d until his lips were sore;Then flung the emptied rinds away._ ” 

Alec huffed and rolled his head up to peer hazily at Magnus. After a moment, his eyes sharpened as he said, “Those pronouns are wrong, you know.” 

“Yes, darling, I know, but you are a ‘he’ and not a ‘she’ so I thought that Rosetti would forgive me.” They grinned at each other. Magnus petted Alec’s hair and he leaned into it. He was pretty sure Alec would start to purr in a minute. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Magnus.” Alec reached up and grasped his hand, bringing it to his mouth and kissing it gently. “I’m sorry.”

Magnus straightened up, rolling his shoulders. “It’s all right, Alec. I know what it’s like. I just miss you and you know my feelings around skipping meals. Speaking of which, although you have certainly had an appetizer, _I_ am still starving. And we need to replace some calories.” Alec laughed and finally lifted his head away from Magnus’ lap. His eyes were sparkling as he leaned in for a kiss. Magnus indulged him and chased any lingering remnants of himself out of Alec’s mouth. Then he pulled away.

“Chop, chop, darling, if we hurry, we can still make the late night reservation at La Voile, you know that Jérôme will make us something special for end of term.” He hopped off the desk and tucked himself back into his pants and did up the laces efficiently. 

Alec watched him with a small smile and then looked down at his sweater in resignation. He plucked at the white spots with distaste before crossing his arms, grasping the hem, and lifting the sweater up and over his head. He went to drop it on the desk, but Magnus snatched it away before he could. 

With a mild glare, he gently folded it, turning the wet spots inward. He’d make another trip to the discreet dry cleaning place that Magnus had found years ago, in his more wild days, over the weekend. He was fairly certain that the owner had sent his daughter to college just off of the business Magnus brought in. Bending down, he retrieved Alec’s satchel from the usual spot underneath the desk and he tucked the sweater inside carefully. 

Alec, meanwhile, had rearranged the papers on his desk into a neater pile and smoothed out the semi-wrinkled paper that Magnus had sat on, placing it gingerly (and somewhat shamefacedly) on top. He then opened a lower desk drawer and brought out a new sweater, this one a slightly lighter shade of gray. Magnus looked at it in surprise and delight.

“Alec! Do you mean to tell me that you’ve kept a sweater stashed away on the off chance that I would accost you in your office? Were you _hoping_ for desk sex one day?” He watched as Alec put on the new sweater, his head popping out suddenly, hair everywhere. 

Alec finger-combed it back in place and sent Magnus a deeply amused look. “Magnus, love of my life, I _have_ met you before. I always knew that there was a possibility that this would happen. And I also knew that somehow I would be the one whose sweater would need replacing, so I made sure that I was prepared. This way, Jérôme won’t kick us out tonight for being underdressed.” He walked over to the coat tree, took off the heavy peacoat hanging there, and accepted the satchel that Magnus handed him. “Now, let’s go. I’m ravenous.”

Magnus followed him out the door, bemused and also hopelessly smitten. He watched as Alec flipped off the light and locked the door behind them. As Alec turned back around, Magnus stepped close and kissed him. Alec met him happily and they stood there for a few minutes, just making out like teenagers and not married, tenured professors. Magnus finally moved away from Alec’s mouth and with a last, chaste kiss on his cheek, pulled back a (semi) respectable distance away. 

Alec smiled at him, reached for his hand, and together they walked back down the hallway and into the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I have More Ideas about these two, specifically how they met and fell in love. Hopefully I'll have an companion piece soon! (Leave me some suggestions??)


End file.
